


My (Other) Biggest Secret

by Arzg



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Gen, Queer Themes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzg/pseuds/Arzg
Summary: Blythe told Youngmee her Biggest Secret. She had a song and everything! But sometimes, there are more big secrets lurking under the surface...





	My (Other) Biggest Secret

The sweet aroma of cookie dough filled the air as two girls tossed sprinkles and sugar into mixing bowls. The tabletop was an organised mess, scattered with everything from cinnamon to cardamom. The oven was half-open, and the younger of the girls carried a tray in, filled with twelve yellowish little blobs. Eager to try the treats, a delighted bunny below them awaited the inevitable spillage.

The bunny hopped around in an overjoyed circle. “Those look deliciousity-ish-ish-ish, Blythie Blythie! Can I have a little tastey-astey?”

The older girl, Blythe, looked at the bunny with a knowing grin. “The first batch should be out of the oven soon, Buttercream.”

Upon hearing the exchange – with Buttercream’s words replaced with unintelligible rabbit noises – the younger girl, Youngmee, became excited and closed the oven. “What’s she saying, Blythe?”

“She wants a cookie.”

More rabbit noises filled the room, and Youngmee eagerly asked again, “How about now?”, raising her voice a little more than socially acceptable.

“Sorry, she was correcting me. She wants _all_ of the cookies.” Blythe shook her head with a smile and laugh. Buttercream sat content at the new, more faithful translation.

Blythe resumed mixing the next batch of sweets, while Youngmee crouched down to meet her pet eye-to-eye. “A-ny-thing else you would like to tell to me, Bu-tter-cream?” she projected, over-enunciating each syllable. Only squeaky clicks replied. Looking back up to Blythe, she again inquired, “What did Buttercream tell me _this_ time?”

Ever so slightly tense at the repetition, Blythe replied, “She thinks that Blythe is the best baker ever.”

“Really?”

“No,” she laughed. “She’d like us to bake together everyday, although I _think_ that request was not purely for our own good.” She winked at Buttercream. The bunny in turn glanced back at Youngmee, opened her mouth as wide as she could, and pointed at her belly, a gesture even her owner could understand across the language barrier.

“How about now?”

Blythe raised an eyebrow. “I _think_ you can figure that one out yourself.”

Youngmee giggled. “Oh, right!” She peered out, her eyes losing focus. “It’s so cool you can understand Buttercream. And I’m glad you trust me enough with your _deep dark secrets_.” She raised her arms and made pretend-scary faces as she said “dark secrets”.

A little strained and awkward, Blythe replied, “Yeah. Me too.”

Buttercream’s ears perked up. Staring at Blythe with concerned eyes, she mumbled, “I didn’t think-thonk-thank you told her your other super duper secret.”

Blythe bit her lip, but Youngmee, unaware, continued to badger the interpreter. Equally hushed, she told the bunny, “I thought we all agreed not to bring that up.” Turning back to Youngmee, she translated Buttercream’s remark, thinking back to the incident years ago when the pets trapped themselves eating sweets in this very bakery. “Buttercream was…. telling an inside joke.” She forced some laughter. “Ha-ha. It’s an animal thing. You wouldn’t get it.”

Buttercream cocked her head and noted more seriously, “I don’t remember that agreement.”

Blythe was still for a moment, unaware of continued blabbering from her best friend. A moment later, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in horror. Looking down at her feet, she muttered to herself, “I only made that agreement with the other six… oh, _biskit_!”

Buttercream hopped over to Blythe and nuzzled her for comfort. She whispered, “Blythe, maybe you should tell her…”

Youngmee asked, a little louder, “What?”

Buttercream, of course, replied back, “What?” She stomped her foot, twirled her ears, and relaxed with an “Anywho!” incomprehensible to Youngmee.

Blythe forced shut her eyes, swallowed, and sputtered out in reply, “It’s nothing.” She bit her lip, opened her eyes enough to squint, and changed her mind. “Well, it’s not nothing, but… ugh.”

Youngmee walked over and enveloped Blythe in a warm hug, saying hushed, “It’s okay. You’re okay. What’s wrong?”

“I just… mmf, that feels good.” She brightened up a bit, returning the hug. “Thanks.”

Blythe ended the embrace, with considerable resistance from Youngmee. She began to explain. “Yesterday I…” she trailed off and grabbed her arm from the anxiety. “When I was young, I…” she cut out again. Her breathing was audible – thump-thump – from across the room.

Youngmee grew concerned. “Need another hug?” Blythe nodded and grunted meekly in reply, and the pair were immersed in physical contact for another few moments as Blythe collected her thoughts. At some point, Buttercream too joined in the embrace, cuddling up against their legs and enjoying the indirect attention. With a deep breath of determination, Blythe once again ended the contact, although the rabbit at her foot clung onto her like a monkey on a tree.

She averted Youngmee’s gaze. “I don’t know how to say this. I haven’t told anyone about this in years. Well, except the pets, of course.” She opened her mouth a few times and closing it soon after. “I’m scared, Youngmee.”

“You were scared yesterday, too, and that turned out just fine, right? You’re my best friend in the whole world, Blythe, and I promise. You can tell me anything. I won’t judge. Well, unless it’s illegal or something, then it would be my civic duty, provided you were not yourself engaging in an ethically justifiable act of civil disobedience…”

Blythe giggled at Youngmee’s obscure rabbit hole lecture, by now used to the girl’s… unconventional interests and her need to share them. “It’s not illegal! Well, not anymore at least. Well. Hmph. Not here and not in Downtown City.”

Youngmee lit up in recognition. “Oh! Are you, uh, gay?”

Blythe tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter to me if you like guys or if you like girls. You’re my best friend; your sexuality will never change that, Bly–”

“I’m not gay, Youngmee!” Blythe giggled a bit. “I mean, full disclosure, I guess I am bi. But I wasn’t hiding that or anything, I’m just really not interested in romantic relationships with anyone right now, guy or girl. My friends and the pets are my life; I don’t need a special someone, at least not yet.”

It was Youngmee’s turn to fail to cover up a _snrkt_. She coughed, “Josh Sharp.”

“What? I don’t _like_ Josh Sharp. He’s just… really nice and a good friend of mine.” She tried to cover up her blush with little success.

“Riiiight.”

The conversation was interrupted by a ding! from the oven. “Ooo, first batch is ready!” Youngmee exclaimed, running over chased by an equally eager hungry bunny. She took out the pan, steam erupting from the crisp brown cookies, and placed it on the table to cool as her pet stared at it longingly, lost in a food-related fantasy. She chose the smallest cookie, waiting a moment for it to reach a safe temperature, broke it into a few pieces, and lay them on the ground to let Buttercream nibble them in delight. She then chose two more cookies, still gooey from the cooking process, and handed the larger of the two to Blythe, who in turn was content to shove a bite into her mouth. The three girls stayed in comfortable, sugar-induced bliss, shirking their baking duties and conversation alike, instead letting the sweets melt on their tongue.

They each had another round of cookies – to their later regret – and finally, Blythe was ready to resume discussing her secret. “So, um… how do I even go about telling you something like this?”

Youngmee contemplated this. “Well, I suppose I could try to reassure you that I really won’t react poorly or gossip. But for that to work, I would need to know what the secret is, and obviously before you could tell me what the secret is, I would need to reassure you that I really won’t— I’m in a loop, aren’t I?”

Blythe nodded, with a mix of an amusing grin and concerned eyebrows.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to trust me then.”

Blythe sighed. “Yeah. And I do trust you, so this should not be so difficult.” Blythe crammed her eyelids close, inhaling deep enough to fill the entirety of her chest and diaphragm, and then sputtered out as fast as she could, “I’m transgender!”

Youngmee hugged Blythe once again. “I told you I would accept you no matter what! Do you want me to call you a more masculine name? Should I switch to he/him pronouns? Hmm, I guess we won’t be able to do each other’s make-up anymore. That’s okay, I love you for who you know, regardless if you’re not a girl.”

“What the huh– oh. Oh, dear. This might take longer than I expected.”

“Hmm?”

Blythe walked towards the door, motioning for both of her friends to follow. Once in the main part of the closed, vacant bakery, they sat down together. Blythe curled her hair behind her ear, and she couldn’t help but smile in relief that Youngmee would not mind her past, even if the initial reaction was rather unexpected.

“You got it totally backwards. I, uh, am still a girl. I was born in a male body, though. No desire to be a boy!” Blythe shivers. “In fact, every cell of my body seems to be rebel against the idea.”

Youngmee cocked her head, her mouth hung slightly open, in inappropriate fascination. “Huh. Okay. Guess I owe Jasper my lunch money tomorrow.”

It was Blythe’s turn to ask for Youngmee’s “deep dark secret”.

Youngmee stared blankly out the window. “When you moved to Downtown City and we first met you, Jasper, uh, kind of made a bet with Sue and I that you were trans. No idea what ticked Jasper off though. I wouldn’t have had any idea if you hadn’t told me, for what it’s worth.”

“Yeah. I pass. Well… I mostly pass. I suppose my voice used to be a give-away, but that hasn’t been an issue in a while. Zoe figured it out immediately from my scent, I guess, but she’s a dog, so I don’t think that was an issue… Hey, is Jasper secretly a dog?”

Youngmee rolled her eyes. “Jasper… well… it’s not my story to tell. But… you should definitely to talk to Jasper about this soon… I promise there won’t be an issue.”

Blythe replied a little faintly, “I’m glad there are finally no secrets between us. Unless, uh, you have anything you need me to know?”

Youngmee shook her head warmly. “I’m a lot less interesting than you are, I think. And a lot more open, seeing as I already told you most of my secrets months ago,” she winked.

Blythe sighed contentedly. “I love you, Youngmee.”

“I love you too, Blythe.”

They sat in silence, although there were no awkward burdens on the ambience anymore. They resumed hugging, but they were at a loss for words on what there was left to say.

Youngmee broke the silence and said, “I’m glad you told me, but… I don’t see why it’s such a big deal. You were a girl when I first met you, and you’re still a girl now. And I mean, if I knew you when you were young, maybe I would have had to adjust. But even then, what’s the problem? Just because you were born a boy doesn’t mean you’re not a girl now. I was born in Korea but that doesn’t make me any less American now, right?”

“I don’t really think the metaphor works, but I can appreciate you’re trying. Thanks, it… means a lot actually, that I can talk to someone about this who is both a human and not my dad.”

“Like I said, you’re my best friend. Even if you were a trans _guy_ , I wouldn’t mind. You’re you. And I really like you for you; what parts you may or may not have doesn’t matter, right?”

Blythe smiled, and Buttercream finally interjected after eavesdropping for the entirety of the conversation, “I like you a lot, too, Blythie-bo-Blythie! And I’m so excitalicious that you told Mee-Mee and that you’re not angry at me-me!”

Keeping the smile propped up on her face, she turned to Buttercream and said, “I’m excitalicious, too, Buttercream.”

Youngmee raised her eyebrow high enough to crash into her hairline. “What?”

“What?” Blythe replied.

“Anywhooo,” the two said in unison, the meaning totally lost on Youngmee, who joined in the laughter anyway. She’s happy around her friends because they’re happy, even if she can never understand quite why they’re happy in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Licensed under the CC BY-SA 4.0. Spread free culture!


End file.
